Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. As a consequence, faster serial bus interfaces such as USB 3.0, are developed, which may provide a higher transmission rate so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
The appearance, the structure, the contact ways of terminals, the number of terminals, the pitches between terminals (the distances between the terminals), and the pin assignment of terminals of a conventional USB type-C electrical connector are totally different from those of a conventional USB electrical connector. A conventional USB type-C electrical receptacle connector includes a plastic core, receptacle terminals held on the plastic core, and an outer iron shell circularly enclosing the plastic core. The conventional USB type-C electrical receptacle connector further comprises a rear cover plate extending from the outer iron shell. The rear cover plate is at the rear of the connector and shields the rear of the plastic core. The rear cover plate is to shield the electromagnetic radiations generated by the receptacle terminals and to prevent noise interferences.
However, in the conventional, after the USB Type-C connector is soldered with a circuit board, the legs (e.g., surface mounted technology (SMT) legs) of the receptacle terminals are at the bottom portion of the middle of the plastic core and soldered with the circuit board, the soldering condition between the contacts of the circuit board and the legs of the receptacle terminals cannot be checked, and problems like soldering spots between adjacent contacts are merged together or some of the legs are detached from the contacts may occur. As a result, once the legs are not soldered with the contacts properly, the conventional receptacle connector has to be unsoldered followed by repeating the soldering procedure again.